Nobuchika Oda
Introduction Nobuchika Oda is the son of two former heroes and a bonafide super Villain. He is also a student at North Star Academy. Nobuchika is the leader of the Gunz Raiders, a street gang with a reputation for violence. He took over the gang when he was only twelve years old and has been leading it for four years. His quirk True Dark makes him a terrifying opponent to face in battle. Personality Nobuchika was born a heroes' son, but raised a monster. His parents died when he was young and the public opinion of them had turned sour. As a result Nobuchkia grew up a pariah. As a result of his childhood Nobuchkia grew up with a inner rage like a smoldering fire. Nobuchika is easily angered, but he is slow to act. He takes his anger and harnesses it. He would rather buy his time and come up with a sure plan than to rush in and attack. However that does not mean that Nobuchika is not violent. When he does fight he fights with a ferocity. Nothing is sacred. Everything is permitted, that is the creed Nobuchika follows. He has no honor. There is nothing he will not do. All he cares about is victory. All he wants is power. Nobuchika does not care about money or fame. All he wants is power both personally and influence. Because of this he never skips a day of training and he pays his men well. Nobuchika places high value on his gang members. For him they are his family. If you hurt them he will return the favor ten fold. If they betray him they will die like a dog! Synopsis Powers and Abilities Nobuchkia has the quirk True Dark. As a result of this Nobuchika is capable of creating Black Matter particles. The Black Matter particles can be freely manipulated by him. Nobuchika can turn them into blades, fist, gloves, whatever shape he wants. Due to the nature of the Black Matter Nobuchika's weapons can not be seen. When one looks at it they would only see a blob of black space. The shape, size, and length of the weapon are not visible to the eyes. Natural Abilities Physical Attributes Ways of Combat Weapons Relationships Major Battles and Events Trivia History Nobuchika was born a to two heroes. His father and mother were both famous in the career and their union was considered a match made in heaven at the time. However what goes up must come down. Nobuchika's father was placed under investigation for allegations made by several citizens that he allowed villains to escape for money. His mother was also placed under investigation by young boys who said she attempted to seduce them. Both accusations were untrue and unfounded, but the investigation and scandal was to juicy for the media to avoid. Their reputations were tarnished as the media swarmed around the investigation. The once proud heroes were treated in the news as a deviant couple. However this did not stop the two of them from doing their job. While the news attacked the couple publicly a villain by the name of Red Lightning was released from jail. Before he was taken into jail he vowed he would get revenge on the duo. Now that he was out he was looking to fulfill that promise. When he saw the scandal, he simply laughed. Their was no way the do gooders who put him in jail would engage in any of those activities. It was clearly media buzz. However he took the opportunity to snoop around the couples place dressed like a reporter. During his investigation he discovered Nobuchika. The son the couple had been hiding. Red Lightning then gave a news crew a fake hot tip. He used them as a distraction in order to sneak in and kidnap Nobuchika. Using Nobuchika as a bargaining tool he lured Nobuchika's mom into a secluded place and forced her to drink poison. Once she died he placed her body in the streets and gave the news crew another fake tip. Fallen Hero commits suicide to avoid shame. The media swarmed around it. While that was going on Nobuchika's father was desperately searching for his son with the help of the police. He received a call from the police chief about the news of his wife's death and the shock of it sent him to his knees. It was not long after that he got a call from Red Lightning. Playing on Nobuchika's father's infamous rage he lured the man into chasing him into a alleyway. There he pretended to be a fleeing newly reformed citizen trying to escape the crazed enraged hero. With camra he set up he played the scene well making himself look like the innocent and Nobuchika's father looking like the derange hero. when Nobuchika's dad attacked him he poisoned him with invisible poisonous gas. he made it seem like the hero had a heart attack in the street and died as a result. Placing himself on the news camras Red Lighting bashed the reputation of the hero even further driving the man's name into the mud. After the entire ordeal was over Nobuchika was discovered in a remote police station. Red Lighting had drugged him and dropped him off there after he killed the mother. As a result of this incident Nobuchika was now a orphan. To make it worse Nobuchika was now known to the media, who before hand had no idea of him due to his patent's secrecy. Due to the nature of his quirk Nobuchika's face could not be seen on camera and the nature of his quirk gave a ominous presence to it. Naturally the media played into this for extra ratings. The tarnish reputation of his parents and the eerie nature of his quirk Nobuchika was sold off as some kind of demon child. The dark secret of the villainous couple. This story, scared Nobuchika for life. As a result of all of this media attention Nobuchika went though life as the disgraced kid. Other kids avoided him in class. He was the subject of many jokes and the object of bullying of anyone with a decent level of strength. Eventually this all boiled over till the day Nobuchika snapped. A broad kid with a strength quirk began to bully Nobuchika. Not being able to see his face her grabbed Nobuchika by his hood and slammed his face into the ground. The young boy had enough. With a eruption of furry Nobuchika sent a surge of his black particles out that smashed the boy into a nearby wall and threw him into the air. The attack overclocked Nobuchika's ability causing the Black Matter to leave the skin of his body. This exposed his flesh to the light and caused Nobuchika to have a serious reaction. The two boys ended up being hospitalized. Once again the media had a field day. This attention however caught the eye of Red Lighting. No out, free, and truly bored Red Lighting saw a opportunity in Nobuchika. Even though Nobuchika's parents were dead Red Lighting still hated them with great intensity. At this point however he could not do anything against them any more. However his hatred still burned strong. As a result he decided that he was going to take little Nobuchika under his wing. The boy had no memory of him due to his drugging and by turning the heroes once precious son into a villain he would enact his ultimate revenge. Thus Red Lightning entered into Nobuchika's life. Red Lighting first came to him as a old friend of his father. He made sure to not look like he did in that interview long ago and due to his obsession with the couple he knew them very well to play the part. He soon began to teach Nobuchika on how to control his powers so that he would not have another incident like before. He then moved to showing him how to attack, how to act, and how to hold yourself so that never happened again. All of Red Lightnings advice worked and for a time Nobuchika's life took a positive spin. However Red Lighting had no intention of being a true father figure. He soon began to teach the boy how to steal, how to use his powers to intimidate, and how to work the system. Nobuchika took on the lessons like a fish in water. Before long Nobuchika was a full time delinquent. Red Lightning was proud of himself and accidently let his guard down. One day while Nobuchika was visiting him he discovered Red Lightnings prized notes on how he would destroy his hated enemy. After reading the notes Nobuchika realized that his mentor was behind his parents death and everything bad that had happened to him so far. Nobuchika was furious, but he kept his anger in. He learned well from Red Lightning. Instead Nobuchika let Red Lighting teach him everything he thought he needed to know. After he reached fifteen years old Red Lighting thought he had taught the boy enough. Nobuchika was running a full time delinquent gang and he had a very firm grasp on his powers. His job was complete. Him and Nobuchika had a few words and he was planning on walking away. When he turned his back to Nobuchika a sharp pain filled his side. He turned to see blood. Nobuchika had formed his Black Matter into a knife and stabbed him. The villain however could not see the knife due to the light absorbing nature of the material. Before Red Lighting could counter Nobuchika slashes his tendons on his legs and forced the man down to his knees. he then thanked the man for teaching him everything he knew, and then cut his head off with a blade made from Black Matter. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Villain Category:Villains Category:Students Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:North Star Academy Category:North Star Academy Student